


Radość życia

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, New Year, New Years Eve, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Nie trzeba wiele, by dać dużo radości. Czasem, ser z ukochanym na wyżytej sofie to więcej niż wystarczająco.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Radość życia

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Albus Potter**

— Patrz na te fajerwerki, kocie!

I znowu leci do okna. Ech.

— Jak dziecko. — Kręcę głową, ale jakaś magiczna siła ciągnie mnie by stanąć za nim, objąć go w pasie, złożyć głowę na jego ramieniu, i gapić się w tony błyszczących kolorów eksplodujących na czarnym niebie w ferworze charakterystycznych huków i syków.

— W kimś tu znowu odzywa się stary dziadek, huh? — Zwraca twarz ku mnie, by złożyć figlarnego buziaka na czubku mojego nosa.

— Nie wiem, na kim wzorujesz ten stereotyp, naprawdę, zobacz sobie dziadka Artura. — On to ma wigor.

Nuci w zgodzie, znów zapatrzony w fajerwerki.

— Ja cię kręcę ale w tym roku Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów robią niesamowite wrażenie...

— Nadawałbyś się do nich. Z twoim drygiem do wpadania na najdziwniejsze pomysły.

— Nigdzie nie pójdę bez ciebie. — Szczerzy się do mnie.

Przewracam oczami. — Co dzień chodzisz do roboty, w której mnie nie ma.

— Miałem na myśli... wiesz, może moglibyśmy dołożyć się do rodzinnego biznesu razem? — Palcuje kołnierz mojego t-shirtu.

— Czemu każda nasza rozmowa okazuje się być twoją pułapką na zrobienie mnie bardziej rodzinnym.

— Bo to radość życia! I wcale nie każda.

— Radość życia mam z Popiołkiem. Oglądanie jak bezdusznie zagryza myszy, które mu rzucam, zawsze robi mój dzień.

— Ty brutalna duszo.

Ty błysku w jego oczach...

— Lubisz to, przyznaj.

— Tylko u ciebie.

_KSSS..._

BUM  
BUM  
BUM

— Oh! Patrz na te!

I znowu straciłem go dla kolorów na niebie.

* * *

By potem, parę godzin później, gdy alkohol buzuje w naszych żyłach, odzyskać go całkowicie dla kolorów na jego mlecznej, spoconej skórze.

Moje usta na jego udach. Na jego jądrach. Na jego odsłoniętej żołędzi. Robię z nim fajerwerki dużo bardziej niebiańskie i spektakularne.

Ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtych, te konkretne tylko ja mogę oglądać.

Gdy spazmuje na naszej sofie (z salonu mamy lepszy widok na fajerwerki), rozebrany niewprawnie, jęcząc mi w usta, gorący i drżący.

— To już tradycja, że nowy rok zaczynamy na tej sofie — rzuca od niechcenia, ścierając chusteczką mix naszego nasienia ze swoich ud.

— Takie okazje tak mają — wymrukuję leniwie w jego spocone włosy. — Że człowieka napala.

— Zostało jeszcze tego sera od babci?

— Jeśli sam go jeszcze nie zjadłeś.

— Hmm... — Głaszcze moje włosy jak gdyby machinalnie. Ale on tak ma, że intencjonalność dobrze udaje jej brak. — Nie chce mi się wstawać ...ale jestem głodny. Ach, konflikty życia! — Zakłada ramię na twarz.

— Ja się z ciebie nie ruszam.

— A jeśli cię połaskoczę?

Serce mi stanęło na moment, przysięgam.

— No spróbuj.

Mruczy tym swoim kontemplującym tonem. Jak za każdym razem, gdy wodzi ustami po moim nagim ciele, szukając miejsca które prosi o malinkę.

Albo kiedy zastanawia się, w jaki papier zapakować mi drugie śniadanie do pracy.

Wesołe króliczki owinięte wokół mojego jedzenia to, muszę przyznać, bardzo miły gest. Dorosłość wcale nie oznacza, że twoje drugie śniadania mają prawo tylko do prostych, poważnych opakowań!

— Wiesz, że moje ręce są _bardzo_ sprawne.

Rzucam mu wyzwanie oczami.

On rzuca się na mnie.

Jego dłonie mogłyby podniecić, rozpalić ogień, piekło otworzyć, w raju zatopić, ale w tym momencie  
wyciskują łzy z moich oczu, gdy próbuję udawać, że chcę się bronić, a tak naprawdę jego łaskotki to czuła magia, której nigdy nie przestanę się dziwić.

— Idź już po ten swój ser — wydyszam, ledwo łapiąc dech. Ale teraz już mogę, bo skończył łaskotki i rozsiadł się na moich udach, gładząc mój brzuch leniwie, patrząc się na mnie tymi swoimi niebiańskimi oczami pełnymi słońca.

— Ser i wino. Joie de vivre, mon amour.

Jak jego jedwabisty głos błyszczący zabawą, i mrugnięcie słońca zza chmurności jego tęczówek.

— Je ne parle pas français.

— Aw, kocie. Ale język miłości jest uniwersalny.

Dopiero z pięć minut później przyniósł ten ser.

I oblaliśmy sofę winem, karmiąc się nim nawzajem jak puchatki na endorfinach.

I kęs sera spadł na podłogę i spoczywał w pokoju nie wiem ile bo Scor zorientował się dopiero gdy wdepnął w niego w drodze do łazienki o czwartej siedemnaście nad ranem.

Biedne parę gramów zmarnowanego białka.

**Author's Note:**

> MAMY MGŁĘ GĘSTĄ JAK ZUPA (prawie) A CHCĘ OGLĄDAĆ FAJERWERKI, 2020 TO SUKA DO SAMEGO KOŃCA, BEZ KITU. XD
> 
> Szczęśliwego.  
> I w ogóle miłości.  
> I wszystkie inne miłe rzeczy.


End file.
